In the Mood
Getting' In the Mood is a song by Glen Miller that only appeared in Custom Barney videos. Lyrics Come on baby I jump into my rocket ause I'm ready to blast I don't know where I'm going but I'm going there fast Tonight there ain't no future and there isn't a past We'll make it like the first time so it won't be the last All I wanna do is everything that you ask Don't you know I'm really gettin' in the mood Got the jitter fingers and they're ready to pop When I get to groovin' ain't no way I can stop Baby when we get there then we're just gonna hop Got to ride the feeling baby straight to the top Girl you make my heart start beatin' flippity-flop Baby can't you tell I'm getting' in the mood (In the mood) The joint is jumpin' (In the groove) We're onto something (In the mood) The band is pumpin' Swingin' and swayin' and a-rock and rollin' Come on now We're gonna party (I know how) Yeah to get it started (In the mood) I'm good to boogie Blow that jiving music now (Come on, come on, come on, come on, baby) And when the party's over I just know where to go Where the after hours people Boogie you know I wanna hang a while Where the lights are real low And whisper to my baby And be takin' it slow And baby if you're ready Then I'm ready to blow Baby,now I'm really getting In the mood (In the mood) How the joint is jumpin' (In the groove) Yeah, we're onto something (In the mood) O-o the band is pumpin' Swingin' and swayin' and a-rock and rollin' Come on now Girl, we're gonna party (I know how) Yeah to get it started (In the mood) Ho ho I'm good to boogie Blow that jiving music now I got on my best threads and my favorite shoes Now it's my time to play got no love for the blues Understand what I'm sayin' or you better get back Got no time to waste cause I'm one hep cat And when I start a-workin' I cruise like Dynaflow And when I'm in the mood I spread it all around I might the be man want his party on the run And when you see me comin' just call me Big King Fun...HAH When the party's over I just know where to go Where the after hours people Boogie you know I wanna hang a while Where the lights are low And whisper to my baby And be takin' it slow Baby if your ready Then I'm ready to blow (In the mood) Yeah the joint is jumpin' (In the groove) Girl, we're onto something (In the mood) Man, the band is pumpin' Swingin' and swayin' and a-rock and rollin' Come on now Girl, we're gonna party (I know how) Yeah to get it started (In the mood) Come on! I'm good to boogie Blow that jiving music now Category:Barney Songs Category:Original Barney songs